Halin's Child
by Aradi
Summary: After Halin takes in an orphaned child, he retires from his rank of Colonel of the Kings army. But years later evil threatens Mirkwood once more. And it's then that his adopted daughter proves herself worthy of Mirkwood...and it's Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This is a bit of a Prequel to Tears of Pearls: Lorelein's Story. This is mainly about Halin's child but shows a lot of things about Halin also. If you read Lorelein's story before this one, do not worry. It's not too much of a spoiler. Thank you. (And by the way, don't expect a happy ending this time. So no yelling!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fires blazed from rooftops and out of windows. Spooked horses reared and whinnied while people ran about in chaos and confusion. Many were burnt and some sat weeping while others lay motionless on the hard ground. Screams of fear and grief could be heard all around. The entire village was soon to be in ruins.  
  
A sad sight it was to the young warrior sitting on his horse. He gazed angrily at the fire consumed homes in front of him. The village was yet another victim of the mortal assaults. Though supposedly peace had been claimed that day, the last attack had still been carried out.  
  
"What are your orders, Colonel Halin?" an elf rode up beside him.  
  
"Spread out within the village. Half lead those capable of walking out to safety. Others search the houses for the wounded and take them to Mirkwood for medical attention." His tone was calm and controlled.  
  
His order was announced and at once soldiers spread throughout the village, searching every home and shelter and herding others out of the fire.  
  
Halin rode forward, scanning his surroundings, looking for any possible sign of life. Coming across a small one room home, he peered into the window. There, he saw two bodies sprawled across the floor. He immediately dismounted and called for one of his men to come help. Checking the door, he found it locked. So, picking up a stone from the ground, he took a step back. Throwing it at the window, the glass shattered and he quickly broke away the remaining shards. Crawling through, he made his way toward the bodies, dodging the flames as they spread and flickered about him. Another soldier began to enter but he turned to him and shook his head.  
  
"Stay outside the window, Soldier."  
  
The soldier obediently stood, watching Halin. Quickly and swiftly, Halin picked up the first victim and made his way back to the window, passing her to the soldier.  
  
"Set her down a safe distance away from the flames and return. There are more in here."  
  
The soldier nodded and Halin went back to retrieve the other. As he was picking up the other body, he heard a weak cough. Scanning the room, he spoke.  
  
"Is someone else in here?"  
  
He heard a cough once more but it seemed muffled.  
  
"I will not hurt you. We're here to help."  
  
There was a small whimper and he turned his attention to the bed in the corner.  
  
"Colonel, hurry. The roof is about to collapse." The soldier called from the window. Halin hurriedly picked up the body and passed the victim out the window. Then running to the corner, he looked under the bed.  
  
"Come on out, child." He said. Under the bed, two brown eyes looked fearfully back at him. Crawling under, he grabbed hold of the young girl. Pulling her out, he could feel her entire frame shake with each cough. Picking her up in his arms he held her close to his chest.  
  
"Shh. I'm going to get you out of here." He spoke comfortingly to the child while looking for a safe path back to the window. The flames had spread, making a burning wall across the small room and blocking any way to their exit. Turning around, he looked for another window or door but there was not one.  
  
Then a crackling noise was heard and he looked up. The roof above him splintered and began to cave. He jumped to avoid a beam as it fell onto the floor below and began to catch fire.  
  
Leaping over the beam, he ran to the window and handed the child to the soldier. But before he could get himself out, a piece of the roof fell and hit the edge of the window, setting it ablaze.  
  
Halin stepped back immediately and made his way toward the door. Grabbing the handle, he attempted to unlock it but quickly removed his hand and cursed. The knob had become too hot to touch. Shaking his burned hand, he took a step back and rammed the door several times with his shoulder. The hinges split and the door fell, leaving him an open escape.  
  
Halin ran out and fell to the ground. He spat and coughed as he gasped, breathing in the brisk night air. His lungs burned from the smoke and his chest felt tight. Several of his men came and knelt beside him.  
  
"Colonel Halin! Are you alright?" a soldier asked him. After several coughs he managed to reply.  
  
"Yes, yes. Where is the child? Is she alright?"  
  
"She's inhaled quite a bit of smoke so we are not sure."  
  
"Her parents?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"They have been laid with the other corpses outside the village."  
  
Halin closed his eyes. He had been an orphan himself and pitied the poor child. She would be forced to live in the orphanage.  
  
After his coughing subsided, he slowly got up and walked over to where his men were speaking with the villagers.  
  
"Colonel, there are too many people. They cannot all walk. What shall we do?"  
  
"Find all the women and children in the most critical condition. Each soldier will take one person with them on horseback and ride back to Mirkwood. From there we will drop them off at the healers and return with more help."  
  
Nodding, he asked one more question.  
  
"Will you be one of the soldiers returning to Mirkwood with a victim or will you stay here with the villagers?"  
  
"I'm a soldier also, am I not? Now we must make haste."  
  
The soldier then left and Halin went to retrieve his horse. He was dirty, tired, and burnt and couldn't wait for the night to end. Slowly walking his horse to where his men were gathered, he waited and watched as children and women were passed off to soldiers and carried away back to Mirkwood, his homeland a days journey away.  
  
"Colonel, we are having trouble with one of the victims. They will not cooperate."  
  
With a sigh, Halin replied.  
  
"Show me to them. I will take care of it."  
  
So the soldier led him to a small child. She was sitting on the ground, pouting.  
  
"You mean to tell me you cannot handle a small child?"  
  
"She bites every soldier who tries to pick her up."  
  
Halin laughed and then saw that it was the same little girl he had rescued from the fire not long before. Walking over, he knelt down.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." He said kindly to the little girl. She crossed her arms and stuck out her lip.  
  
"You know we're here to help you, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why is it that you will not let us then?"  
  
"I want my mommy." The little girl replied. Halin closed her eyes.  
  
"You're mommy isn't here, sweetie."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She…" Halin tried to think of an explanation that she would understand while the little child stared up at him.  
  
"Where's my mommy?"  
  
"Your mommy went away."  
  
"When will she be back?"  
  
"Um, she…she won't be coming back, sweetheart."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She...she just won't." Halin didn't know what to tell her. A tear rolled down the child's cheek.  
  
"My daddy?"  
  
Halin just shook his head. A lump grew in his throat as the child fell silent.  
  
"Whose going take care of me?" the little girl looked up at him. Sighing, he held out his hand.  
  
"Come on, Little Bit. I'll take care of you."  
  
Grabbing his hand, the child sniffed and wiped away a tear. Halin set the child near the horses withers and once mounted, held her protectively as he made his way back to Mirkwood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
1,000 years later  
  
  
  
"Arien, get up. I need you to run the store in the market today." Halin called into her room.  
  
She groaned and lazily crawled out of bed. She thought that after living with Halin for a thousand years, she would have gotten used to getting up at the crack of dawn.  
  
Halin had raised her ever since she was a young child and he had become like a second father to her. She faintly remembered that day of the fire and would always thank him for saving her. Though the memories of her parent's deaths still haunt her, she had more or less moved on and continued her life as one of the citizens of Mirkwood.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked groggily, making her way to the small dining table in their living room.  
  
"To sign your adoption papers. I told you that last night. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah…" she replied with a yawn. Halin had sat down with her for the past couple of nights and discussed the topic. He didn't want to replace her parents but still wanted the two of them to be more of a family. But she didn't mind, for she already considered him as her family anyway.  
  
"You must be extra polite today too, Arien. The King is bringing his son down to the marketplace today after The Hunt." Halin reminded. He knew King Thranduil well and Arien had met the King once or twice but she had never seen the Prince, nor knew his name.  
  
"Have you ever met the Prince before, Halin?"  
  
"Of course. Several times. A good young elf he is. Just a tad older than you. Now hurry up, Little Bit. We're both late as it is."  
  
"No breakfast?"  
  
"Not this morning but I'll bring you lunch once I finish. What would you like?"  
  
"What can I have?"  
  
"Anything you like."  
  
"Anything?" she asked, though Arien already knew the answer. Halin liked to spoil her.  
  
"Anything your little immortal heart desires."  
  
Arien thought for a moment. Halin and her weren't exactly poor. It was true that he earns a much lower salary now than he did when he had his job as Colonel but he retired from that job when he chose to raise her. They were considered middle class, allowing them to live comfortably but not have too much spare money. So Arien was thrilled to receive a treat such as this one.  
  
"I want ham." She said, directing her attention back to Halin.  
  
"Ham? Like they sell down in the mortal markets?"  
  
"Yeah. The kind that taste of honey."  
  
Halin just nodded. He wasn't thrilled about going down the river and into the mortal's town. Arien was too young to remember too much about the attacks but there were still grudges held between some elves and mortals. But for Arien, he would do so.  
  
"Ham it is then. Now get going. Hurry!" Halin herded her out of the flet and down the ladder. Standing on the platform outside the door, he watched as she sprinted to the marketplace. She was always obedient to him and rarely whined or copped an attitude. Halin never planned on getting married and so Arien was the only important person in his life. He cherished her and saw her as his own daughter.  
  
After Arien disappeared from sight, he headed off to fulfill his own duties, smiling as he went. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be a good day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, deep in Mirkwood, only the sound of horses hooves could be heard as five elves made their way quietly down the path.  
  
It was one group out of the few that had set out on The Great Hunt; an annual event where five groups of five set out and killed the first game of the year.  
  
It was Legolas' first time in participating in such an event and he sat proudly on his steed as they rode in silence.  
  
"Where are we going, father?" Legolas whispered after traveling a ways.  
  
"We're riding around our game site. We will dismount about two or three miles away from the field where we'll be hunting and then go by foot."  
  
The Prince just nodded. He had looked forward to this event for weeks. He spent two extra hours every night practicing his archery so he would be prepared. But today he noticed one thing different about this year's event.  
  
Halin wasn't participating.  
  
"Father?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"Where is Halin? Doesn't he always lead your group in the hunt?"  
  
"Halin had something more important to do today. He'll lead next year."  
  
"What's more important than The Great Hunt?" Legolas asked, his eyes wide. He was still a young elf and found anything the older males did of extreme importance.  
  
"He's adopting Arien today. You've heard of her. The young child he found a few centuries back that was orphaned after the attacks."  
  
"Well, yes. I remember hearing about that. But I was only 674 when it happened."  
  
"Yes, you were still very much a child. But you know very well that Halin gave up his rank for that little girl so it's obvious as to how important she is to him."  
  
"It's a shame. Giving up such an honorable rank to raise a child. Why can't Halin come back and work for you now that she's older? I liked it when he was around. Now he spends all his time with that Arien character."  
  
"Well that 'Arien character' is what he considers his daughter and I don't like you speaking so foully about her. You haven't even seen, much less met, the little lady and so you haven't any reason to speak so negatively. I never raised you to be shallow and your mother would strike me if I let you speak with such a tongue."  
  
"Well it's that girl's fault he's living in the village now!"  
  
"He chose to retire. Now let the matter be and keep your voice down. Speak no more for we are almost to the dismount point." His father replied in a hushed voice.  
  
Legolas tried his best not to smirk and continued riding on into the forest. He would enjoy The Hunt with or without Halin. This was his time to shine. To prove himself. He was going to show everyone just how great an archer Legolas Greenleaf was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arien rushed into the small hut that was their shop and immediately flipped the 'closed' sign so that it would say welcome. Then plopping down in a chair, she sighed and waited to catch her breath. They most likely wouldn't have any customers for another hour or so since it was still early morning and not many people bought herbs and spices until they've found the main items they needed. Besides, The Hunt wasn't over until about noontime and many would wait to see the outcome.  
  
"Arien! Where's Halin?" Curuwan asked. She worked for Halin and had also become a close friend of Arien's a few decades back.  
  
"He's off to sign some papers. He'll be back around noon." Arien replied. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"Just tell him that I won't be working today. My father is participating in The Hunt and I'm to run his store until he returns."  
  
"But your father's shop doesn't open until late afternoon, I thought."  
  
"It doesn't. He just doesn't want me to wander around while he's gone." She made a face and Arien laughed. Curuwan was one that favored exploring but often got in trouble for it.  
  
"Well you know what they say. Curiousity killed the elf."  
  
"Ai, but with immortality she saved herself."  
  
"Curuwan."  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
Arien shook her head. She definitely had a knack for choosing a variety of friends. But Curuwan was as unique as an elf can get.  
  
"You know you can stay and help me out if you like. It's better than sitting around by your self all morning and I might need you if the afternoon crowd comes before Halin returns."  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
Arien smiled and pulled up another chair. Time would go by much faster with a companion to speak to and it wasn't long until she found herself absorbed in a conversation.  
  
  
  
Hours passed and the market began to fill with elves and occasionally a mortal or two and business began as usual. Though their sales weren't exactly "booming", they seemed to be doing pretty decent.  
  
But all the sudden, the chattering voices of the market ceased and everyone parted toward the side.  
  
Now Arien, in all her years in Mirkwood, had never seen such an act. She looked at Curuwan but her friend's curiousity had already gotten the best of her. She had climbed on top of the front counter and was looking over the crowd, scanning to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Arien. Hey, Arien! Climb up here. You must see this!"  
  
Arien hopped up and looked in the direction her fellow elf was pointing.  
  
"Look! It's the Prince! I assume he's returning from The Hunt."  
  
"So that's the Prince."  
  
"Ai. Handsome, isn't he?"  
  
"If you say so." Arien replied, stepping down.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get a better look!"  
  
Walking out of the hut, she pushed her way through the crowd and to the front. Gazing up, she saw the Prince mounted on a flee-bitten gray horse. And as she gazed, he gave her a questioning look.  
  
He had the hair and build of his father but his features and complexion were soft like his mother. His eyes were gentle and playful as he looked down at her. Smiling at her curious stare, he halted.  
  
"Hello milady."  
  
Arien curtsied.  
  
"Good afternoon Prince."  
  
"Is there something you find strange about my riding? You looked awfully surprised to see me here."  
  
"No, not at all." She said, shaking her head. "It's just that, well, I have never seen you before and I was, I was just…well…" she stuttered. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him that she wanted a better look of him, in case he might laugh.  
  
But before either could speak, King Thranduil rode up beside his son.  
  
"Legolas! Talking to Arien, I see." His father stated, giving him a 'that's the girl you were talking about earlier' look. Legolas' eyes got wide and he cleared his throat.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
King Thranduil smiled at her.  
  
"Arien, sweet child. Has Halin returned yet?"  
  
"Not yet, sir."  
  
"Oh well. Tell him I'll come by and see him tomorrow, will you?"  
  
"That I will."  
  
"Thank you." Then he turned to his son and spoke. "Come, Legolas, before your mother gets worried. Say bye. You can see her tomorrow if you please."  
  
Blushing slightly, he turned and said his farewell before following his father up toward the castle. Arien smiled.  
  
"Well that was interesting." She said to herself as she walked back into her hut.  
  
"That it was, Little Bit. That it was." Halin spoke, a humored grin spread across his face.  
  
"Halin! How long have you been sitting here!"  
  
"Long enough to see you stare dumbfounded at the Prince. You looked quite silly."  
  
"Leave me alone. I've never seen the Prince before!"  
  
"You haven't seen half our customers either but you don't look at them like that."  
  
"That's different. He's a PRINCE, Halin! I've never seen one of those before."  
  
Halin laughed.  
  
"They look like a normal elf, Ari. For Mirkwood's sake, he's just a boy."  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"Lighten up. I'm just teasing. I dropped your lunch off at home. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. If things get too busy, I'll send Curuwen after you. But until then, go home and take a nap. I know how much you hate getting up at sunrise."  
  
She thanked him before giving him a hug and heading home. She didn't reach their flat until late afternoon. So after eating two servings of ham, she went to her room and sat down on the bed. Quietly, she pulled a small, worn book from her dresser drawer and an ink pen. Gingerly opening it to the page with the loose piece of parchment, she began writing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anarya*, the 31st  
  
Halin signed the adoption papers today. He's now officially my father. I don't mind it. I'm actually quite happy. At least now when other's ask, I can tell them of who's family I am. I love Halin like I would anyone of my family but I know he would never take the place of my father. No one could ever do that. Just like no one can take the place of my mother. They are my true parents and always will be. And some day, maybe I'll be with them again.  
  
Another thing. I saw the Prince for the first time. He's looks much different than I expected. I mean, yes, it's unmistakable that he is King Thranduil's son. But I always expected him to look stern and in control. Like his father. But he's just a normal, carefree, happy elven boy like you'd see in the market or the village.  
  
Am I disappointed? No. I think I'm relieved. Halin seems to spend a great amount of time with the King and his royalty compared to the other villagers and so it's good to know that there is somebody in that castle who isn't always formal and serious. Who knows. Maybe we'll be friends someday.  
  
Or not…  
  
Okay, so maybe the friendship thought isn't realistic thinking. The only reason Halin associates with the King and his subjects is because he was a Colonel once. I'm not a fighter and I never plan to be. Halin says it's because I'm a female and that not many females like war and battle. Maybe he's right but I think it's just the way I am. I believe that things should be peaceful and that everyone should get along. But that would never happen. Of course, as Halin says, it's better to be an optimist than a pessimist. And I agree. Life is a lot easier when you look for the good instead of the bad.  
  
Signed,  
  
Arien  
  
  
  
Then placing the piece of parchment back in her journal, she placed it in the drawer and crawled into bed. A few hours of sleep would do her good and she might not be as tired when she gets up at break of dawn.  
  
Closing her eyes, she laughed at the crazy thought. Then, with a sigh, she let herself drift slowly off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3-revised

Little Annoying Author Note Time! I hate this chapter with a passion. I'm sick of thinking about it, sick of revising it, and sick of looking at it. I hate the way I wrote it but that's that. I promise all other chapters will most definitely be written par to the talent I have and nothing less. But as for this…I'm stuck with it and as much as I'd like to burn it, the next bonfire isn't until Christmas. Sorry ya'll. -Aradi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning was no different than any other. Both Halin and Arien awoke early and left for the market to prepare for another day of business. They had an hour before the market would open and Halin hummed softly to himself and organized his merchandise while Arien was lying in a chair, attempting to catch up on an hour of lost sleep.  
  
"Arien? Where is the money you collected yesterday?"  
  
Arien looked up sleepily and pointed to a small box under the counter.  
  
"Under there."  
  
"Ai, good. Thank you."  
  
"Mmhmm." She replied, yawning, and closing her eyes once more.  
  
"I will never understand why you are always so fatigued in the morning. It is not as if I don't let you sleep long enough."  
  
But before he could answer, they heard yelling followed by the sound of hooves. Both of them looked at each other in confusion before walking outside.  
  
"Leagolas! Leagolas!" a guard called out in their language before yelling in frustration. A smile crept across Halin's face.  
  
"What's going on?" Arien looked up at him with a questioning look.  
  
"The Prince is loose." He laughed to himself. Leaning against the hut, he watched as the figure of a boy appeared running through the market followed by a royal guard on horseback.  
  
Running past Arien and Halin, he skidded to a halt and turned to Halin.  
  
"Halin, help me!"  
  
"Help you? Now why would I do a thing like that?" the look on his face was that of humor and amusement.  
  
"Because…ugh…just because!"  
  
Halin laughed.  
  
"Please, Halin! I won't ask for anything ever again." The Prince looked pleadingly up at him.  
  
"That's what you said last time."  
  
"Halin!" he whined.  
  
"Fine, fine. Get in the hut. And be happy that I can't get in trouble for this."  
  
Legolas gratefully slipped into the hut.  
  
"You there! Halin!" the guard rode up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you seen the Prince?"  
  
"Loose again, is he?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"You should really keep a better eye on that boy. He's clever for his age."  
  
"I'm aware of that now. Have you seen him?"  
  
"He came running up the path not long before you. What's the reason now? Can you not just let him roam for awhile? Boys will be boys. Why not let him have a little fun?"  
  
"I would but his father wants him home with his mother this morning. There's rumor of mortals in the wood once more. Stirring up trouble, they are."  
  
"Nay! There hasn't been trouble in these woods for ten centuries!"  
  
"Ai, that's what I said. But a small band of them have been spotted this morning. All armed with axes and blades. We fear there will be an attack today on our people. Our guards are trying their best to herd them out of the wood as we speak."  
  
"An attack? Today? Where at?"  
  
"I do not know. If given the choice, I would have just left them in our wood. With all the evil that has built up in the forest, they wouldn't last."  
  
"That's true, they would not. But they could arouse a great amount of filthy creatures trying. What with all the noise they make."  
  
"A good point." The guard agreed.  
  
"What creatures?" Arien finally got up the courage to join the conversation.  
  
"Oh, Milady. Horrid creatures. Great black spiders for one. Disgusting, evil beings. You should never wander alone." The guard looked down at her.  
  
"I've wandered this wood several times and never seen such a creature." She responded.  
  
"That's because you've traveled only the trails protected by our people, Arien. And by day only. It's creatures like the ones this elf speaks of that makes me prevent you from exploring like young Curuwan." Halin explained.  
  
Arien said no more. She had never really heard about these dangers before and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anymore.  
  
The two males continued their conversation while she returned to the hut. She had almost forgotten about Legolas until she saw something on the floor. Looking down, she found that he was lying comfortably on his stomach reading a book.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered. Without looking up, he showed her the book cover and continued to read. She gave him an amused look and shook her head.  
  
"You are so weird."  
  
He set the book down and gave her a look a surprise.  
  
"Me? Weird? Nay!"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You just are." Sitting down beside him, she continued. "So why were you running in the first place?"  
  
"I wanted to get out. People don't seem to understand that I prefer to roam outside than to be stuck in the castle with nothing to do but wander the halls."  
  
"They don't let you outside?"  
  
"Not very often. They used to. But ever since the supposed evil that's entered our land, I've been allowed out less and less."  
  
Arien just nodded. She didn't know what it was like to be confined all the time but she could imagine.  
  
"Halin! I must speak with you!" a great voice spoke. Legolas froze.  
  
"Who is it?" Arien mouthed to him.  
  
"My father." He whispered. Crawling past her, he peeked over the counter. Arien followed, doing the same.  
  
"King Thranduil." Halin bowed.  
  
"Where is Legolas? Is he with you? Mortals are in the village. He needn't be here."  
  
"Yes, yes. He is in the hut." Halin replied, his tone now serious.  
  
The King looked at the hut and saw two pairs of eyes staring back.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
The set of blue eyes became wide and the Prince ducked.  
  
"If you would like, I'll look after him, Thranduil. The boy obviously wants to be outside the castle and I know he would be obedient toward me."  
  
With a sigh, Thranduil slowly shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Keep a close eye on him, that's all I ask." He replied. Then, turning to the guard, he spoke.  
  
"Come. There are five men known that roam our wood. We cannot let them enter and run freely through the village."  
  
And with that, they took off into a canter out of the market. Halin watched until they were out of sight before turning to Legolas.  
  
"You better be planning on working if I'm going to be babysitting you."  
  
Legolas just nodded.  
  
"Now you follow Arien to the back. She will show you what to do."  
  
"I will?"  
  
"Yes, Arien. You will." Halin gave her a look that said she knew better than to ask such questions.  
  
"Okay…come with me." She motioned for the Prince to follow her toward the back. There he saw several crates stacked on top of each other.  
  
"There are four stacks of four crates. In each crate, there are four separate types of herbs and spices. Our job is to separate the spices in each stack into four different crates, each containing only one type of herb or spice. Then label the crates."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." Legolas stated.  
  
"Easy, yes. But not very fun."  
  
"I suppose that's why they call it work, then. Now isn't it?" he smiled.  
  
"Yes, but I get paid for doing the work. You don't."  
  
Legolas stuck his tongue out and replied.  
  
"Be silent. It's not funny."  
  
"Haaallliiiinnn! Legolas is giving me orders!" Arien whined, a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Legolas, don't give orders to Arien."  
  
"That's unfair." He said to her.  
  
She didn't reply but smiled innocently.  
  
"Father's baby."  
  
"Sheltered child." She retorted.  
  
"Hobbit."  
  
"Dwarf."  
  
"Goblin!"  
  
"Orc!"  
  
They most likely would have continued their lighthearted name calling for quite some time but were abruptly cut short by a bloodcurdling scream. They froze.  
  
"What…what do you think that was?" Arien stuttered, a bit shaken from the sound.  
  
"I don't know." Legolas whispered back.  
  
They slowly got up and cautiously walked to the front of the hut.  
  
"Halin, what was that?" Arien asked.  
  
"Shhh!" He hissed. "Get down, now!"  
  
Immediately, Legolas and Arien ducked down. They watched curiously as he pulled a blade from a scabbard hidden near his ankle. Then, angered and determined, he exited quickly out of the hut.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Arien questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Stay down. I'll look and find out." Legolas slowly rose to peak over the counter.  
  
"But Halin said for both of us to stay down!"  
  
The Prince ignored her statement but scanned the marketplace and Arien watched as his face went pale.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?"  
  
He tried to respond but the words wouldn't come.  
  
Arien warily peered over the counter herself and saw immediately the cause of his reaction.  
  
A maiden lay limp on the hard ground not far away. Halin was knelt down beside her, his hands stained red. As he lifted the woman from where she lay, Arien noticed her chest to be covered in a crimson liquid.  
  
Blood.  
  
The lady had been brutally attacked in some way, shape, or form. She was greatly injured and very well may have been dead.  
  
But dead? How can she die? Neither Legolas nor Arien really understood the meaning. Immortality left them ignorant to death, leaving them to wonder how one could just stop living. It seemed incomprehensible.  
  
As Halin set the body down off the path, he turned to the two of them.  
  
"Go home."  
  
They didn't listen but stared dumbfounded while he leapt upon his horse and it wasn't long until he spoke again. Only this time he was wide eyed and frantic.  
  
"Legolas! Arien! Out! Get out!"  
  
Immediately, they bolted from the hut and Halin made his way into the middle of the marketplace.  
  
Arien watched as he rode up toward three mortals on horseback, his dagger in hand. Turning to Legolas, she protested.  
  
"What's he doing? He'll get himself killed!" she yelled.  
  
Clamping his hand around her mouth, the Prince spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Keep your voice down." Then looking up, he growled in frustration. "Great. Oh just wonderful. Now they've heard us."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Racing into the wood, Arien looked back to see who was pursuing them. Meeting the thirsty stairs of two mortals mounted on horseback, she quickly broke eye contact and, if possible, ran faster.  
  
Things were starting to look dim as their enemy grew closer with every second. But Legolas was experienced in fleeing danger and quickly changed their course.  
  
Jumping, he grabbed onto the branch of a tree. Climbing up, limb by limb, he urged Arien to follow. He stopped only when he reached a platform high above the ground and held out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Well isn't this something? Look Xavier. There's two of them." One of the men pointed out before dismounting.  
  
Hearing the foul voice, Arien quickly scrambled the rest of the way onto the platform.  
  
"Aw, Derethar, you scared her." The other spoke with mock sympathy.  
  
The Prince looked down at the two men from his place on the platform. He didn't like the situation they were in at the moment and wasn't sure how to get out of it.  
  
"Hey! One's looking down at us."  
  
"It's King Thranduil's son!"  
  
"Thranduil's son? Can't be. There aren't any guards nearby. He always has a guard with his son."  
  
"Come now, Derethar. He's got to be at least 1,500 years old by now. That's what? About the maturity of a sixteen year old mortal? He should be able to roam the land himself now."  
  
"This is true."  
  
"Besides, he's dressed like his father. Can't you tell?"  
  
"He is, isn't he?"  
  
They continued to speak like Legolas couldn't hear them and he stared down angrily. But it wasn't long until they turned their attention back to him.  
  
"What are you looking at, Elf Prince?" the man known as Xavier asked.  
  
"You want to come down and play, little Prince?" the other began to taunt.  
  
Legolas easily grew tired and annoyed by their calls and he moved away from the edge of the platform. This was some situation they had gotten themselves into.  
  
"What will they do to us if we get caught?" Arien looked at Legolas in fear.  
  
"Anything they please. Depends on their mood. They may taunt and torture us before getting bored and letting us go. Or they may take us in as slaves. Maybe even go as far as killing us. You can never tell what a mortal these days may do."  
  
"Why are they so cruel?"  
  
"Oh, not all mortals are cruel. Some of their maidens are quite kind. But all men have greedy hearts. It causes them to become the creatures you see below us. A pity if you ask me." Legolas' eyes were grave as he thought of some of the tragedies and lives lost in the past years. He had overheard his father speak of men several times growing up. And never a kind word had he found.  
  
He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he almost didn't see Arien as she looked over the platform until the men began to tease her.  
  
"Hey Xavier! It's the other one! Aha! Look! It's frightened! Haha! Are you scared of us Elf?"  
  
Arien didn't respond. She just stared down in anger and fear.  
  
"Okay. Let's stop messing around. Where's the axe? Let's hack'em down."  
  
"Oh come on. Have a little fun for once."  
  
The two mortal's cruel humor made Legolas ill. Their words were foul and their hearts black. He would take no more of it.  
  
Then he remembered the bag of small stones attached to his belt. Sitting up, he reached for it along with his old slingshot. It was a gift from his father awhile back so that he could practice his aim when he didn't have his bow.  
  
Pulling a stone from the small leather bag, he placed it in the slingshot and pulled back. Aiming down at one of the men, he let out a high pitched whistle.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Elf Boy?" Derethar called up. Legolas smiled and released. The stone struck the man before he even knew what was happening.  
  
"Agh!" he cried out in pain, holding his face with both hands.  
  
"By golly, he's got a slingshot." Said the other.  
  
"You filthy mutant! Curse you and your immortal family!" Derethar shook his fist blindly at the Prince.  
  
Legolas wasted no time. He jumped down, limb by limb, with Arien behind him. Leaping over the two mortals, they raced back toward the market.  
  
"Hey!...Hey! They're getting away!" Xavier shook his companion before mounting. "Come on, come on! We're gonna lose them!"  
  
Running, they only had one thought on their minds. Keep moving and don't get caught. Dodging any obstacles in their way, they moved swiftly. Both elves felt twigs whip their faces several times as they made their way back. But neither flinched nor paid any attention.  
  
Legolas was the first to burst from the wood, running straight into the middle of the market. He didn't notice the four horses standing there until one reared. Stumbling backward, he shielding himself from the pawing hooves.  
  
To make matters worse, Arien followed, not seeing the group either until it was too late. She tripped over the Prince, and skidded across the ground, wincing as a stinging pain made its way throughout the side of her face. The rough ground pierced and scratched her skin as she slid.  
  
"We never said you were the most graceful of elves." Legolas managed to mumble. Not caring whether she heard or not.  
  
"Ai!" an unwilling cry escaped her lips.  
  
"Arien!" she heard Halin's voice. Looking up she saw that two of the four riders were elves.  
  
"Legolas!" an equally loud voice spoke. They both recognized it to be King Thranduil.  
  
But there wasn't time for conversation. The two mortal riders took the distraction as an advantage and one swung at Halin while the other rode toward Thranduil.  
  
Halin turned, sensing the attack. He had been experienced in battle and so quickly reacted. He blocked just before his enemy could strike and forced the blade to the ground.  
  
Thranduil also disarmed his attacker with ease. Their enemies were no warriors by any standards and so their punishment would be, though harsh, quick and easy.  
  
"Halin, get the children away from here. I will take things from here." The King ordered, raising his blade toward the two mortals.  
  
"But King-" Halin began to protest.  
  
"But nothing. Get them safety now, Halin!"  
  
Halin turned, a hint of reluctance in his actions. Arien looked pitifully up at him. His eyes blazed with anger as he pulled her up on the horse and in front of him. He held out his hand for Legolas but the Prince ignored his gesture, mounting behind him on his own.  
  
With a word, they bolted off. Turning back to the wood, a lump formed in Arien's throat. It was the same way they had come earlier. She turned to look at Legolas.  
  
His expression was identical to hers. They were most likely going to run into their pursuers once more.  
  
And sure enough, two other steeds were seen farther down their path coming toward them. Yet for some reason, Halin kept on riding.  
  
"Heads down." He commanded. The two did so immediately.  
  
"Hey! It's the elves!" the less intelligent of the two called out.  
  
"They're with another one." The other stated.  
  
"He's not slowing down…"  
  
Halin leaned forward, his eyes fixed on the small space in between the two riders.  
  
"I don't think he's going to, Xavier." The other replied, fear in his voice as he gradually began to slow.  
  
Halin kept riding.  
  
The two men quickly turned and galloped in the other direction, convinced that Halin was mad.  
  
The sound of hooves was deafening as the three steeds raced on. Halin's horse was visibly gaining on the two wretched mortals and both Legolas and Arien closed their eyes once they came upon their enemy.  
  
Halin, without slowing, ran through the two, making their horses flee in different directions. The men held on for their lives as Halin's horse reared and pawed before them. The other horses tried to ride past but Halin moved every time their beasts took a step. So they turned and flew cowardly back to the market.  
  
Halin calmed his horse and sat watching until the men were out of site. Then in silence, he continued down the path in a canter. His jaw was fixed and not a word came any of them as they made toward Halin's flet. They would all be safe there and the Prince would be able to stay there until his father found it safe to return him home.  
  
It seemed forever until they arrived. Arien followed quietly behind Halin up the ladder, waiting for the lecture she knew was to come. Legolas followed behind her in the same manner, hoping he would be able to get by without having to face Halin also. It was when Halin stopped on the platform outside the door that Arien knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Legolas, go inside. Arien and I will join you in a moment." Halin's voice was too calm and he waited for Legolas to shut the door before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.  
  
There was silence as Arien refused to make eye contact.  
  
"Arien." His voice was that of controlled anger and she could feel his piercing gaze as she continued to look down. "Arien, look at me."  
  
She rose fearfully and met his stare.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Halin, I couldn't…they were…we were cornered and…" She struggled to find the words to explain.  
  
"Arien, you were to go home. Not a word, not a sound. Just return home as quickly as possible. Now I know as well as you do that you were perfectly capable of doing so."  
  
"They heard us! We would have gotten caught if we kept running!"  
  
"They wouldn't have heard you if you had used your head and kept silent!" Halin yelled back. Arien winced.  
  
"I, I'm sorry." Her voice wasn't even above a whisper.  
  
"Ari..." he embraced her. "I don't mean to yell. But you haven't any idea how much you scared me today." He took a step back and looked at her, his hands on her shoulders. "You are the only thing that matters to me Arien. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."  
  
Arien remembered the reluctant look that Halin gave the King when forced to leave and take the Prince and her to safety.  
  
"Back to fighting most likely."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he gave her a questioning look.  
  
"You would return to your job as Colonel. Continue the life you lived before." A flash of guilt passed through her almond eyes.  
  
"Arien, that was the past. What would make you think that?"  
  
"Because I think you liked your job as Colonel more than living here and working in a market."  
  
"If I thought that then why would I still be here?"  
  
"Because you felt pity on me the day of the attack." Her voice was barely audible but by the impact the statement had on him, she might has well have been screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
He didn't speak but closed his eyes once more. She was right yet at the same time so terribly wrong. Truth be known, it was pity that drove him to take her in that night long ago. But if given the chance, he would do it again. He loved her like his own daughter and didn't regret his decision in any way. Sure, he loved his rank as Colonel but that was the past.  
  
"Arien, that doesn't matter to me anymore. I was young."  
  
"You still are fairly young! Do you think I don't realize that? Look at Curuwan's father. He's over 8,000 years old. And Thranduil! Goodness knows he's older than you, Legolas, and I combined. But you…you're not even 5,000 years old. Elves your age are out having the time of their lives exploring and enjoying life while you're here raising me."  
  
"I don't care about that, Arien. Look. I was raised in a different environment than they. My foster father was King Thranduil's top soldier and foster mother a royal maiden. I grew up with a lifestyle similar to Legolas. Confined and limited. I had a very lame childhood. I didn't get out much and hung around the adults most of the time. I matured much faster than other males my age. There weren't many boys my age in the castle. So I matured. That's not my fault. Now I'm happy with the life I have now. So don't put yourself or anyone else at fault."  
  
She looked down once more. So now she pitied him? She had never heard about Halin's family until now. That's how he grew up? No wonder he seemed to be serious so often.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good. Now promise me you won't scare me like you did today ever again. Okay?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you." He said before opening the door for her. She took her time walking inside and headed to bed. Though it was still daylight out, she was exhausted.  
  
"You weren't too harsh on her, were you?" Legolas asked after she shut the door to her room.  
  
"No, I wasn't. Not nearly as harsh as your father will be on you." Halin gave him a knowing look and the Prince fidgeted in his chair.  
  
"You don't think I'll be punished, do you?" though he already knew the answer.  
  
"I think you're wishing for a little too much if you think a lecture is all you'll receive for the stunt you pulled today."  
  
"Well it's not like either of us got hurt."  
  
"Excluding Arien's torn up face, no not at all." Halin folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"That wasn't my fault. She tripped."  
  
"Over you."  
  
"She should have been watching where she was going!"  
  
"So should have you before you ran in front of those horses."  
  
"But…oh for the love of Mirkwood!"  
  
"Legolas, you are older than she. You should be more responsible."  
  
"I'm 400 years older than her. That's not that much."  
  
"Yes it is. She's a young girl. She doesn't think about her actions. She'll act on a whim."  
  
"Well that's not my fault! I can't babysit her every time she's around me."  
  
"Legolas, you must take responsibility for those younger than you sometimes. She looks up to you. You may find her annoying but that's just because you are more mature than she. You are older therefore she thinks you know more. Just be kind toward her is all I ask. Who knows. Maybe you'll find something you two have in common."  
  
"Yeah…sure." He mumbled to himself. What could he find interesting about a stupid girl anyway? Girls are too silly. Besides. He was a man. He was brave and liked to do brave things. He liked to hunt and ride. Girls liked to cook and clean. He would never get along with a girl.  
  
He continued to think up reasons for not being able to get along with someone so much younger than himself and Halin smiled at him. Typical boy. Between him and Arien, he knew he would get plenty of laughs before the end of the week. The two were comical together and he enjoyed watching them interact.  
  
Things would certainly become interesting as they get to know each other and he looked forward to seeing what mischief those two would brew up next. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Arien awoke the next morning, her room lit by the rays of sun showering through the window. She immediately sat up and looked outside. It had to be close to noon.  
  
Noon? Halin would have a fit! She scrambled out of bed and dressed hastily. But bursting from her room she came to a sudden halt as she saw Halin sitting at the table. His face was hidden in his hands as he sat in silence.  
  
"Halin, I'm so sorry! I wasn't aware of the time. I…I slept in. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to."  
  
"I let you sleep, Arien." He replied. His voice was all too calm and she knew immediately that something had gone horribly wrong.  
  
"What's going---"  
  
"Go pack your things. Don't question why. Just do it." He interrupted. His hands didn't leave his face.  
  
She stood, mouth agape. Pack? Where were they going? But she didn't question. Returning to her room, she silently pulled a bag out from under her bed and began to place her clothes inside.  
  
Halin remained at the table. He didn't speak. In his mind, he was still taking in the reality of the situation. This task would most likely be one of the hardest he's ever faced. He wasn't ready to do this.  
  
Arien, confused and worried, placed the last of her clothes in her bag before turning to open the last dresser drawer. She tenderly picked up the small book from inside before placing it in between two blouses. Then grabbing her pen and ink, she put them in a side pouch and shut the bag.  
  
"Halin?" she called, walking to him. He didn't speak but finally raised his head to meet her gaze. She almost dropped her bag when he looked at her. His great brown eyes were red and a single tear rolled down his tanned face. Her adopted father, usually so strong and controlled, sat before her bare, upset, and vulnerable.  
  
"Halin, what's going on? Where are we going?"  
  
He quickly wiped his hands across his face and took a deep breath before motioning to sit beside him. She did so without a word.  
  
"Arien…King Thranduil came early this morning to take Legolas home and to speak with me. More men came with the night. Our people had managed to overcome them in the end but the market was destroyed and some houses lost." He paused as Arien gasped at the news.  
  
"What's going to happen to us then? Our store was our only way of living."  
  
"That's what King Thranduil came to talk to me about." He looked her in the eye. "How would you like to live at the castle? How would you mind it?"  
  
"The castle? You mean we can live in the castle?" her eyes became wide.  
  
"Only if you are willing to work. The King was very kind to offer us both a place there. You would be able to work with their horses everyday as a stable hand."  
  
"But it sounds wonderful. Why are you so troubled?"  
  
"Because, Arien. If we go, I must return to my old place in rank."  
  
Arien's expression changed.  
  
"You would become a Colonel once more." She stated silently.  
  
"Yes. And that means you will be on your own for the most part. I will not see you but on holiday."  
  
Arien didn't speak for awhile but when she did, she took a deep breath and stood before him.  
  
"Very well. I'll go."  
  
"Are you sure, Ari? You are still very young. I will stay if you want me to."  
  
"It's not that I don't want you to. It's the fact that we must. I won't be a spoiled child and force us to live in poverty just because I don't want to be on my own. I will go and so will you if that is the only choice we have."  
  
Halin stood and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"My Ari." He embraced her. "You always proved to be a strong one."  
  
She returned his smile with her own, forced though it was.  
  
"Strong enough."  
  
"Then let us depart while I still have the strength to go through with this." He stated, picking up his own bag that lay limp beside him.  
  
Arien sighed. This was a big change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their arrival was far from unexpected. Elves standing guard nodded approval as they entered the castle grounds. There they saw King Thranduil and his son mounted on horseback, waiting. A third horse stood beside them, riderless.  
  
"King Thranduil." Halin bowed. Arien curtsied but did not speak.  
  
"Halin! I'm glad you've come. Your command on my army is undoubtedly needed after last night."  
  
"I thank you for letting us come. We are grateful to be given such an opportunity in such time of need."  
  
"Anything for a friend, you know that. Come. The servants will take your bags to their assigned rooms. But Halin, you and I have a meeting to attend. Let us not delay."  
  
"What about my daughter, Arien?"  
  
"Legolas will be showing her around. Do not fret about her. She is in good hands."  
  
Halin hesitated before sighing.  
  
"I trust your word. Let me have a minute though, if that is not too much to ask."  
  
"We can spare a minute."  
  
Halin turned and put a hand on Arien's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you are willing to go through with this? You may still change your mind."  
  
"Yes, I am willing. I know it's for the best and I will be fine. I promise."  
  
"I know that, child. But I will worry anyway."  
  
"Try not to. I will be fine."  
  
"As much as I try I don't think I will succeed. Too much clouds my mind. Something tells me this isn't the right path to take."  
  
"But it's our only reasonable one."  
  
"Sadly, that's the truth." Then he hugged her. "Take care of yourself, Little Bit."  
  
"You do the same." She replied, embracing him back. Then kissing her cheek, he rose and walked to King Thranduil. Reluctance filled his eyes.  
  
"Come now. She's in good hands." The King reassured but Halin spoke not. He only mounted his horse.  
  
Thanduil understood and turned to leave, Halin following. Neither looked back as they made their way to the meeting.  
  
"Arien." Legolas called. She jerked from her thoughts and faced Legolas. "Come on. I want to show you something."  
  
Mounting behind him, Arien spoke.  
  
"What are you going to show me?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
"What's it involve?"  
  
"A horse."  
  
"A horse?"  
  
"That's what I said. You like horses, do you not?"  
  
"Oh I do. Very much so!"  
  
"Well so do I." he agreed, starting off in a canter. Arien watched over his shoulder as a stable slowly made its way into view.  
  
"Is it safe to assume we are going to see the stable horses?" she asked.  
  
"It would have been a good guess but that we are not."  
  
"Well then where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. Be patient!"  
  
The more they progressed, the larger the stable became. Arien guessed that it held at least 150 horses.  
  
"Hold on tight. We've got a bit of a jump ahead of us."  
  
Arien grabbed hold of his waist and looked over his shoulder once more. Her eyes widened as they approached a gate.  
  
"Why can we not take the entrance?" she asked.  
  
"Because this is quicker." he called back, leaning forward as the horse pushed off the ground. She did the same.  
  
Arien and Legolas turned after landing for a stable hand was calling after them.  
  
"Greenleaf, stay on the paths! How many times must I tell you?!"  
  
Legolas just threw his head back and laughed before turning and galloping off. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for the stunt so thought nothing of it. Besides, he preferred making his own path. After all, he would have to know how to ride through and over obstacles if he was going to become a warrior like Halin.  
  
"Shouldn't you have listened to him?" Arien gave him a shocked look. She never dared to defy an elder.  
  
"Nay! No reason. He can't do anything to me. Stop worrying. I won't get you in trouble."  
  
"You got me in trouble with Halin the night before."  
  
"No…you got yourself in trouble. You were the one who made them see us."  
  
"But we were supposed to go directly home. You led me directly up a tree."  
  
"We would have been captured if I didn't do something!"  
  
"Still, a tree? You might as well jump in a hole!"  
  
"Don't speak to your elder that way."  
  
"Elder? Oh come now! You are in no way able to call yourself my elder!"  
  
"I'm older than you am I not?"  
  
"Yes but not by mu—"  
  
"I'm your elder."  
  
"You are no—"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Laughing, he looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"Lighten up, 'Little Bit', I'm just playing."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry! Where did you get a nickname like that anyway?"  
  
"Halin gave it to me a long time ago."  
  
"Ai…" Legolas nodded, dropping the subject. Stopping, he dismounted. He tried offering to help Arien down but she ignored him, dismounting herself.  
  
Shrugging, he spoke.  
  
"Before we go any farther, you must promise not to speak about this to anyone."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll show you if you promise to keep silent about it."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Shake on it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shake on it." He repeated, holding his hand out. She shook.  
  
"Okay, now follow me. But don't speak and stay close. If she knows you're with me, she shouldn't be too wary."  
  
She began to ask who but he gave her a warning look that made her decide against it.  
  
Walking into an open field, his eyes searched the tall grass. Then, still moving forward, he let out a sharp, piercing whistle similar to the one he gave the men from the tree except much louder. Arien winced at the sound.  
  
Pausing, he listened.  
  
"What are listening for?" Arien whispered.  
  
"Shh!" he said sharply, listening closely. Then he gave two quick shrill whistles and smiled, hearing the sound he was waiting for.  
  
A horse from a far side of the field whinnied before galloping toward them. The tall grass prevented Arien from seeing the horse but she could tell it was moving quickly by the sound of its hooves.  
  
Legolas began to progress forward, motioning for her to follow. A few more quick whistles and the horse was upon them, her mane spread wild from her crest down to her withers. The mare had to stand about sixteen hands from hoof to withers and she stood high before them, her elegant neck held proudly.  
  
"She's beautiful." Arien whispered in awe. She had never seen such a horse.  
  
"That she is. But her coat and stance are not all that's great about her. Look at her hindquarters. They are strong. Powerful. She's a jumper. And she's a brave one. She'd be fearless in battle!"  
  
"May I touch her?" Arien asked, her eyes gazing upon the great beast before her.  
  
Legolas hesitated but noticed the look in her eyes.  
  
"Here. Give me your hand." He held out his own to her. When she did so, he pulled her in front of him slowly. Petting the horse's neck with one hand, he held the back of Arien's hand in the other. Speaking softly to the horse, he led Arien's hand across her withers and back. Smiling, Arien whispered.  
  
"She has a soft coat."  
  
"That she does. I've been brushing her."  
  
"It shows."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, stroking the steed before them, before Legolas spoke.  
  
"You cannot tell anyone she's here."  
  
"Who? You mean the mare?"  
  
"Her name's Arestel. And yes, I mean her."  
  
"I won't. But why?"  
  
"Nevermind the reason. Just please, tell no one." His eyes were pleading as he spoke.  
  
"I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Thank you. Now let us take leave. We should return to the castle before any wonder about our delay."  
  
Arien didn't speak but just nodded. She waited until Legolas said his farewell to the horse before following him back to his own steed.  
  
Mounting, he immediately set out in a gallop back the way they came and down the trail toward the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her day seemed long. Legolas had taken her on a tour of the entire castle, which Arien found to be quite large, and showed her the room in which she would be staying in. But her mind was elsewhere. As beautiful as the castle was, she didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with Halin…wherever that was at the time. She only accepted the new life the King offered Halin and herself because she knew it was the best choice to make at the time. She didn't want to be alone...but she had to be to do what was right.  
  
"Shall we go to dinner?" Legolas asked, looking down at her but she seemed distracted. "Arien?"  
  
Arien jerked once more from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner now?"  
  
"May we?"  
  
"Of course." He replied, leading the way. But Arien wasn't the only one with a busy mind. Legolas was the same, only he would share his thoughts. Arien on the other hand kept to herself.  
  
"How much do you really know about horses?" he questioned her.  
  
"Oh plenty. Halin taught me when I was very young how to tend to his horse. I loved to be in the small stable in the village. When things weren't to busy, the stable owner would let me help take the horses out to pasture. And Halin always trusted me to take care of his horse when he was gone."  
  
"So you know how to act around horses and gain their trust?"  
  
"Well certainly. I had to."  
  
Legolas stopped walking and spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"How would you mind helping me tame Arestel?"  
  
"You mean you would let me?"  
  
"As long as you and I are together, yes. I will need someone to look after her and keep her hidden when I go with my father on errands."  
  
"Why is it so important that you must keep her a secret?"  
  
"Because….I'm not supposed to be near her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My father and the stable keeper think it too dangerous. They feel she is too wild and spirited for me to ride."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"No, she's not. The only reason they think that is because they can't ride her. She only trusts me."  
  
"Alright, I understand. But why must you hide her?"  
  
"Because if I don't they will sell her."  
  
"I thought you said they claimed her too spirited to ride?"  
  
"Too spirited for me to ride. Not everyone. That's why I must keep her hidden until they can see that I can ride her as well as any other…maybe even better."  
  
"Fine. I will help you."  
  
"Good. But you must tell no one." He reminded, as they began to walk once more.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you. Now let's eat." He stated, opening the door to a great dining room. She sighed and followed, glad the day was coming to an end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner, the evening went by slowly but at the first given chance, she rushed to her room and pulled from her book from her bag. Snatching the pen and ink from a side pocket, she leaped onto the bed, eager to write.  
  
Alduya, the 2nd  
  
Today was probably the most life-altering day I have ever had…next to the day of my parent's deaths of course. The market was destroyed in the mortal attack the night before along with a few homes. We've been forced to accept the offer the King gave Halin and I to live and serve him in the castle. As kind of an offer as it seems, it's one that has separated me from the only person left that I can truly call family. Halin has returned to serving as a colonel in the King's army and though he's supposed to be able to visit me on holiday, I can't help but feel as if today I was saying goodbye to him for the final time. It saddens me.  
  
But things aren't horrible here. The Prince gave me a tour of the castle and even let me see his "hidden treasure", a beautiful mare named Arestel. She seems to be his pride and joy and I'm honored to know that he trusted me enough to let me see her. Not only that, he's offered to let me help tame her. A task and challenge that I look forward to facing!  
  
Though, as much as I try, I don't think I'll be able to see just how lucky I am right now. I've been given the chance of a lifetime to live the most comfortable life yet I long for Halin's old flet in the village. Small as it was, it was homely. The castle itself is huge and, pretty as it might be, too complicated and empty for my comfort. I wish I paid more attention to Legolas while he was showing me around. I have no doubt in my mind that I will get lost more than once in this great palace.  
  
But I will survive. Through it all, I will live and someday thrive. I shall try my best to make the best out of my situation and look forward to what good things come with it.  
  
Signed,  
  
Arien  
  
  
  
Ending her entry, she hid her things under her bed and crawled under the blankets of the great bed. Then lying down, she closed her eyes, taking refuge in her sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
The sun hadn't even begun to shed its light when Arien was startled from her sleep by a pounding on the door. Crawling groggily out of the soft bed and opening the door, she resisted the urge to slam it shut when seeing the Prince smiling broadly on the other side.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Bafflement crossed her face.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"You said you would help me tame Arestel, remember?" he reminded. "Legol--I mean Prince! The sun, herself, hasn't even awaken and you plan on taming her now?!"  
  
Legolas looked at her as if waiting for her point. But when he saw she had no more to say, he nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if the horse was still sleeping."  
  
"She is."  
  
Arien looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Let me get this straight...you're planning to tame this mare."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"While she's sleeping?"  
  
"Goodness no! That would be folly."  
  
She looked at him, once more, like he was a madman.  
  
"Then why are you waking me up this early?!"  
  
"To prepare, of course. Besides, I must meet with my father by noon."  
  
"Prepare.....how?"  
  
"To ride. I want her to be used to having both you and I riding her. That way if I'm not here and she needs to be taken somewhere, you can ride her if need be. So I figured we should pick up a halter and lead rope before heading out."  
  
"Well you've just thought of everything, now haven't you?"  
  
"Well not everything..."  
  
With a sigh, which was conveniently followed by a yawn, Arien finally gave up questioning his actions. After all, somewhere in that blonde head of his he must have thought of something that makes him think waking her before dawn was a genius idea....and he was the Prince. Why not follow along?  
  
"Okay, Legolas. Give me five minutes to get dressed. Then we'll head down to the barn and get what we need before heading out."  
  
"Umm...well no. Not the barn. I wouldn't have awoken you so early if we could have just stopped by the barn to get the tack we need..."  
  
Turning to face him, she had a skeptic look on her face.  
  
"Then what exactly is your plan?"  
  
He hesitated, opening his mouth but not letting any sound come out. Arien crossed her arms.  
  
"Why is it that the look on your face hints to trouble?"  
  
"Oh no, no, no! I swear, we won't get caught!"  
  
Arien gave him a surprised look before shaking her head and laughing. Won't get caught? Now she knew he was up to some type of mischief. Gazing up at him and meeting his pleading eyes brought a smile to her face as she said the words that would surprise not only him but every elf in Mirkwood.  
  
"Alright. I'll help."  
  
Legolas' jaw dropped.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said I'll help....as long as we don't get caught." she stated, reminding him of his promise.  
  
A sly grin slowly crawled it's way across his face.  
  
"Little Miss Innocent is willingly accepting to do something behind the elder's backs?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Now don't rub it in and let me change or else we'll never make it out of here."  
  
"Okay. But be quick." he replied, shaking a finger. She nodded and quickly returned to her room, changing into an old riding tunic and pants that the stable keeper had given her not long ago. Then grabbing a small carrying bag that she originally used to carry her journal around when going places, she emptied its contents and stepped outside, shutting the door quietly.  
  
"What's that for?" the Prince asked.  
  
"Could you keep your voice down?" she hissed. When he nodded, she answered his question. "I've got a plan since I figured you hadn't thought of one yet."  
  
Legolas blushed, confirming her accusation.  
  
"Uh huh, that's what I thought." she whispered. "Listen. Are you able to borrow a horse if we return it by dawn?"  
  
"It'll have to be before dawn. Once the sun begins to rise, our stable hands begin to work."  
  
"Well then does that mean I'll have to be there by then?" Arien asked, remembering what she was assigned in order to live in the castle. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to work until next week. And even then, you'll be considered a minor and probably just feed certain horses and muck out stalls."  
  
Arien nodded, obviously expecting something like that, before turning back to the true situation on hand.  
  
"Okay, then we can't stall. We need to move quickly." she stated, walking silently and quickly toward the main hall and out the entrance. Legolas followed with ease. From there, the Prince led them down to the stables and quickly awoke a young thoroughbred stallion, leading him from his stall and out into the open. All the while, both Legolas and Arien continued to speak soft, kind elven words to the horse in hope that he would stay calm and cooperative.  
  
"Okay." Legolas began, pausing as he mounted the horse and helped Arien do the same. "Now what?"  
  
"Go down to the village and stop by the eighth flet on the left." Arien ordered from behind. The Prince nodded before speaking to the horse. Immediately, the steed bolted through the gates and off the castle grounds in a swift canter. From there it was downhill a bit before passing through the wide, grassy pathway and into the village. Gradually slowing to a walk, Legolas counted the flets before stopping under the eighth. Turning to Arien, he spoke.  
  
"What's the point in this?" he whispered. "These people obviously don't own any type of horse."  
  
"No but they sell tack. I promise you that I know what I'm doing. You're just going to have to trust me."  
  
"Fine. But how do you suppose we get the tack?"  
  
At this, Arien smiled before dismounting.Climbing silently up the flet ladder, she walked over to a side window and opened it. Legolas watched with confusion written on his face as Arien made a clicking sound with her tongue....that is until Curuwan appeared through the window.  
  
"Oh no, no way. Curuwan?! Couldn't you have done a little better than that, Ari?"  
  
"For the love of Mirkwood, Legolas. Hold your tongue for once!" Arien called back down. Curuwan looked out from the window and down at Legolas.  
  
"You came here with the Prince?!" she gasped.  
  
"Yes, yes. Curuwan, we have a favor to ask of you.".  
  
"The Prince has a favor to ask.....of me?" her eyes lit up at the thought.  
  
"Well the Prince and I, if that's any matter to you at all." Arien stated. "We need a halter and lead rope to borrow for Legolas' horse."  
  
"Of course! Anything for our dear Prince." Curuwan replied, flashing a smile down at Legolas. The Prince forced a half smile before turning his head away and rolling his eyes.  
  
But she didn't notice. Instead, she disappeared back into her room to appear moments later with a small halter and lead rope.  
  
"Umm....it will have to be a tad bigger." said Arien, looking at the halter in Curuwan's hand.  
  
"Nonsense, I've seen Legolas' horse many times. This would fit perfectly!" she beamed. Arien looked nervously at the Prince, eyes pleading for help.  
  
Legolas sighed and dismounted before climbing up the ladder. Stepping around Arien, he plastered on one of his infamous, charming smiles while looking directly at Curuwan. Needless to say, she nervously smiled back.  
  
"Curuwan." he addressed.  
  
"Yes, Prince?"  
  
Leaning against the frame of the window, he gave her a friendly, innocent look.  
  
"See, there is this horse of mine that I've been training...with of course, Arien by my side observing and learning." he glanced Arien's way and she smirked. "But there's one problem we come across." he pointed out, looking at her to see if she was listening. Curuwan was staring dreamily at him, ears open and paying full attention to every word and syllable that escaped his lips. He tried his best to keep a straight face as he continued. "It's a very confidential project that only so many people know about. And if we buy public tack that's larger than any horse you've seen me ride, people will start to question. That's why we--no! I. I am asking you for this great favor. Will you lend us a lead rope and halter for a good sized mare? About sixteen hands?"  
  
"Oh, of course!"  
  
"But you must keep this a secret! Can I trust you to keep this secret for me?"  
  
"It will stay with me to my grave." she swore, giving him another toothy smile.  
  
He returned the favor and thanked her sincerely.  
  
Turning back, she rummaged through a trunk in her room before pulling out another halter and lead rope much larger and longer than before. Handing them to Legolas, the Prince placed them in Arien's bag before thanking her once more and turned to leave.  
  
They quietly said their farewells and both Legolas and Arien mounted the stallion once more, this time galloping back to the stables and making it back just as the sun began to rise.  
  
Leading the horse back into his stall and brushing him down, Legolas turned to Arien.  
  
"Ari, could you help me get his halter back on?"  
  
"I thought I was just watching and observing, Sir Legolas." she gave him an angered look. Legolas returned it with his pleading one.  
  
"Come on, Arien. I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have said it. I don't appreciate being referred to as your little student or dog. I don't follow you around unless I have an extremely good reason."  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Will you help me now?"  
  
"Nope." she crossed her arms.  
  
"Stop acting like a child! Arien, we're going to get caught! Please!"  
  
She only shook her head. Sighing, the Prince gave up and struggled to both hold the stallion's head and place its halter on....without much progress or success.  
  
Arien tried not to laugh as a stable hand walked up and looked at the Prince as if he had surely lost his mind.  
  
"Prince Legolas, what are you doing with Halin's horse?"  
  
Legolas turned to him, a blush spreading across his face. He began to stutter and Arien smiled vengefully. When nothing audible came from the young Prince's mouth, the stable hand continued.  
  
"Halin needs his horse now, Prince." he stated. Arien gave the elf a questioning look.  
  
"Where is he going?" she asked.  
  
"That is not your business, little girl. Do not put your nose where it shouldn't be."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your excused."  
  
"No! I think I deserve to know!"  
  
"And for what reason would that be?" the stable hand smirked.  
  
"Because he's my father!" she said, changing her voice to a demanding tone. Legolas raised an eyebrow in surprise. Arien never countered an elder...or so he was told.  
  
"What?" the stable hand gasped, his eyes wide. Recognizing her description, he bowed and begged his forgiveness. "I apologize Ma'am. Please forgive my ignorance. I did not know."  
  
Arien gave him a questioning look before letting her anger take back over.  
  
"Oh lift your head up and stop begging. You're no lower on the totem pole then I am. Now if you're honestly sorry, tell me where Halin's going and why he needs his horse." she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Rumor of another attack has reached the ears of the King. For safety, he's sending out Halin and his troops to examine the situation and prove whether or not the rumor is true. If all goes well, they should be back in a few months." the stable hand explained.  
  
The look of sadness that washed over Arien didn't go unnoticed by Legolas. He looked sympathetically at her.  
  
"And as for you, Prince Legolas. What exactly are you doing with Halin's horse?"  
  
Arien heard the question and hadn't the heart anymore to see Legolas suffer. She knew that if he let the stable hand question him too much longer, the secret of Arestel would soon be revealed. And she couldn't let Legolas lose something so precious to him just because she was aggrevated with him.  
  
"He knew about Halin needing his horse this morning and decided to wake him early and take him on a quick ride in order to wake him and warm him up before Halin must ride." Arien answered the question for him.  
  
Legolas, again, gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Oh...okay then. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" he asked, looking at the Prince.  
  
"Umm...it was a surprise. I asked Arien to help me so we could work quickly and no one would find out. Right?" he turned to Arien and she nodded.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Well here." he walked into the stall. "Let me take his horse from here. I'll be sure to tell the Colonel of your kindness and efforts." he stated. Legolas thanked him before exiting the stall and motioning for Arien to follow him out of the stable.  
  
"Thank you." he said to her as they headed toward Arestel's field.  
  
"I did it for the sake of Arestel more than your own."  
  
"Well whoever it was you did it for, I still appreciate it gratefully."  
  
"Well that's good. You should." she said, looking up at him with her arms still crossed.  
  
"I told you, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."  
  
She glanced up at him and sighed.  
  
"Then deflate that ego of yours and stop thinking so highly of yourself."  
  
At this, Legolas was extremely taken aback. Never in his life had an elf ever said such a thing to him. Much less some elven girl two centuries younger than him. He didn't know what to say.  
  
So, wiping the astonished look off his face, he acted as if her comment had gone unheard and continued on deeper into the field, giving a piercing whistle as he walked.  
  
Immediately they were greeted by a whinny and the sound of hooves pounding against the ground. Arestel quickly made her way over to them, nudging the Prince gayly as she pranced beside him. He spoke some kind words to her before leaping up upon her. Arien looked at him in shock.  
  
"I thought you said we were here to break her into letting us ride her?" she asked, watching as he had Arestel trot up to her.  
  
"No, I said we were going to train her to let you ride her. Not me." he corrected, holding out a hand. She shook her head.  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"Legolas, that's a wild horse!"  
  
"So were all the horses you've ridden until they were tamed."  
  
"Well then I'll wait until that one is tame."  
  
"Arien, you are supposed to help me tame her. Not just watch me."  
  
"Not this morning, I wasn't. Remember? I'm to watch and observe."  
  
"I'm sorry about that! You know I didn't mean it. I won't say that ever again so let it go. Now mount with me. I won't let you get hurt."  
  
Arien hesitated.  
  
"That's a very big horse. I'm not so sure about this..."  
  
"Look, Ari, if she trusts me then she'll let you mount. Now you won't get hurt."  
  
She looked nervously up at him.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
He smiled sincerely.  
  
"Promise. Now come on." he held out his hand again. This time she took it, mounting in front of him. Untrusting of the creature below her, she grabbed a tuff of mane in her fist and held on tightly.  
  
"Calm yourself. She won't harm you." Legolas reassured as he began to trot around.  
  
"What's the purpose of the halter and lead rope if we aren't using them?"  
  
"We'll save them until tomorrow. So you may work with her."  
  
"You mean we. So we may work with her."  
  
"No.......I mean you. As in, just you. I will not be here tomorrow morning. That's why we went to get the tack today unstead of tomorrow."  
  
"I can't come out here by myself!"  
  
"Sure you can. You know how to get here." Legolas veered onto a trail that led in a circle through the woods and back.  
  
"What if she shys from something while I'm out here with her? I could be trampled by a skitish beast and no one will ever know."  
  
Arestel snorted in disapproval and Legolas laughed.  
  
"She'll listen to you. I promise. She knows you're with me."  
  
"Why are you so confident in your horse, Prince? Even I trust myself over my mount."  
  
"Arestel knows more about whether or not it's safe to ride than any elf would. Even a man's horse has that ability. Hasn't anyone told you to let your steed be your guide?"  
  
"Well yes.....but I never heeded it."  
  
"Well maybe it's time you should." he smiled, hopping over a fallen tree. "You never know. Someday you may be placed in a situation where your life is placed at the hooves of your horse. If you don't trust your mount, then what will you do?"  
  
Arien pondered this for a minute before changing the subject. But little did she know that Legolas' words would soon mean much more than just simple elven wisdom. 


	6. The Big Fat Author's Note

To Zeriae and all the other faithful readers of Halin's Child:  
  
  
  
Yes, yes, I'm responding yet without a chapter. I've said this many times before but I'm guessing you haven't read my author bio..thing, whatnot it is. I decided to be nice and clue everyone in on this personally.  
  
  
  
I'm currently in the middle of writing a novel called Land of Elves: Rayhan's Wind. It's a story about elves, just like this one, except its original and by far, better written. It's also a novel I plan to publish. Twelve chapters (that are still considered rough drafts) altogether have been posted of this novel and there are several more that will follow. I beg you, please read this. If you can pass through the first three chapters, which were written quite awhile back, I'm 99.9% positive you will enjoy it -just- as much as this story, possibly even more.  
  
As for Halin's Child, I'm sorry to say, must be set aside. I may pick back up with it after I finish my Land of Elves novel (though it may become a series) but don't hold my word on it.  
  
If you read this story only because you love the character Legolas, don't let that keep you from considering checking out Land of Elves: Rayhan's Wind. Believe it or not, several people enjoy my characters just as much.  
  
I really do appreciate you actually reading, reviewing, and commenting on this story and I promise, I will consider picking back up on it later on. But don't expect me to anytime soon. No begging, pleading, or threatening can force me to change my mind and I rarely abandon a story to forever remain unfinished. So to hold you over until I make my decision, look at what I'm currently working on and not what lies in queue.  
  
Rayhan's Wind can be read here:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=904040  
  
And illustrations of Rayhan's Wind (along with portraits and whatnot) can be found in my gallery, here:  
  
http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/l/c/lcarlton/lcarlton.html  
  
Both are updated very frequently. Again, thanks for reading and I really do apologize for leaving you hanging like this.  
  
God Bless,  
  
-"Aradi" 


End file.
